The Return of KIRA
by PRC123
Summary: We all know how most these end. Light gives up Kira for L. Happily ever after, the end right? Well an ex-girlfriend of Light's is gonna put their new found relationship to the test. And to make matters worse, KIRA'S BACK! Is it Light? Or a new Death Note?
1. Chapter 1

THE RETURN OF KIRA

**PRC-HEY EVERYBODY. I'M BACK.**

**SORA- YA. R U EVER GOIN TO REPOST MY STORY**

**PRC-ONCE I FIX IT YES.**

**SORA-COOL. SO WHAT YA WRITING ABOUT TODAY?**

**PRC-DEATH NOTE!**

**L-YAY! HI PRC-CHAN. IT'S GONNA BE ABOUT ME RIGHT?**

**LIGHT-YES HELLO. AND IF L IS IN THIS THE IT MUST BE SAFE TO ASSUME THAT I AM AS WELL.**

**PRC-YUP. HEEHEE**

**SASUKE-HEY WHAT ABOUT ME AND NARU?**

**NARUTO-SASUKE! JESUS FOR A FREELOADER YOU SURE ARE NEEDY!**

**PRC-WRITERS BLOCK. SO I'M TAKING A BREAK FROM THE OTHER SIDE TO GET THIS CRAZY IDEA I HAVE OUT OF MY HEAD. BUT I WILL CONTINUE! EVENTUALLY**

**YAGURA-AWESOME. GIVES ME MORE TIME TO WHIP SASUKE'S GIRLY ASS**

***YAGURA GRABS SASUKE AND NARUTO AND RUNS OFF***

**PRC-ANYWAY...LIGHT! DISCLAIMER!**

**LIGHT-WHAT? Oh RIGHT *BEGINS TO READ FROM SCRIPT.* "SIGHT IS ONE OF THE MOST USED SENSES IN THE BODY..."**

**PRC-OOPSE. THAT'S MY EYEBALL ESSAY FOR BIO.**

***GIVE SCRIPT TO LIGHT IN EXCHANGE FOR ESSAY***

**LIGHT-"PRC DOES NOT OWN DEATHNOTE, ME, L, OR ANYTHING OF SUCH SORTS. SHE ONLY OWNS THE PLOT AND THE OC." SO THERE'S GONNA BE AN OC?**

**L-NO DON'T SPOIL IT! WE'LL JUST HAVE TO READ AND FIND OUT WON'T WE LIGHT-KUN.**

**LIGHT-YOUR LUCKY I LOVE YOU OR I WOULD KILL YOU**

**L-IT'S KIRA!**

**PRC- ANYWAY...ON WITH THE SHOW!**

He was leaning on his desk with his head in his hands. Matsuda was next to him laughing.

"Oh come on Light. You can't sleep now. We have to work on L's new case. Murders son't stop themselves you know."

Light grumbled somethimg makeing Matsuda laugh even harder.

"Light I understand you are gay and happy with Ryuzaki and all, but could you please refrian from muttering about your sex life in my presence?" asked his father, capatin Yagami, who had shown up infront of his son. Light muttered again sending both men into fits of laughter. I decided then to walk into the office. I shuffeled up behind Light, who was fast asleep on his desk. I nodded to the other gentalmen before I began working his shoulders. He moaned and stuck his head deepere into his arms.

"Um Ryuzaki? Isn't that counterproductive. I mean he's only falling deeper into sleep." asked Matsuda. I simply smiled knowingly.

"No because now I have to go take a cold shower...again." The capatin paled while matsuda and I laughed. Light stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hello Ryuzaki. What brings you here?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. Just bored, thought I would come to see how you preformed your job in person. As I can clearly see, You are a slacker."

Oh how I loved this man. 'How is it someone so amazing could be mine? Howw could someone so perfect love me?' Well in anyone elses eyes, he was far from perfect. He was Kira. A murder. L's old sworn enemy. But L didn't see it that way. And he'd be damned if he let such minor details of a long forgotten past change his mind now. Good thing noone else knew just what Light had become.

Light's POV

"Oh come on Light. You can't sleep now. We have to work on L's new case. Murders won't stop themselves you know." said my partner next to me.

"You would think that sleeping with the boss would get you inside info on important cases. But no. All it gets you is really great sex." I muttered in reply, head still burind in my arms in an attempt to make up for some lost sleep. 'Damn that insomniac panda. keeping me up all night!'

"Light I understand you are gay and happy with Ryuzaki and all, but could you please refrian from muttering about your sex life in my presence?" asked his father, capatin Yagami.

"You'd think that having the cheif as your father would get you some leyway. But no. All i get is irritated and less sleep."

This sent both men in to fits pf laughter. Suddenly I felt to hands begin to work my shoulders. Normally the touch would send me to sleep, but there was a very sexually way the fingers worked into the skin. I felt all the blood drop to my lower regions. "Damn he really knows exactly how to wake me up doesn't he?' I tried to bury my head into my arms and escape the sensuous touch. But alas, the errotic rubbing continued.

"Um Ryuzaki? Isn't that counterproductive. I mean he's only falling deeper into sleep." asked Matsuda.

"No because now I have to go take a cold shower. Again." I laughed standing up.

I saw my father's face paled as Matsuda and Ryuzaki laughed. I turned and wrapped my arms around the waist of the slouched man in front of me.

"Hello Ryuzaki. What brings you here?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. Just bored, thought I would come to see how you preformed your job in person. As I can clearly see, You are a slacker." he smiled, making my heart skip a beat.

"Well I break in about ten minutes, we can go get coffee and I'll even buy you cake."

His face lite up like the fourth of July. I loved that look he got when he thought about sugar. It was so childish and just plain adorable. He began to nod enthusiastically.

"Oh yes Light-kun. I would like that very much.

I turned to get my coat as my dad walked back into his office. I stood up only to feel someone jump up on to my back and stick their warm hands directly over my eyes.

"Light-kun! I'm back!"

**HEEHEE CLIFFY! SO YA. THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER. KINDA SHORT IK BUT HEY, IT'S THE FIRST CH. CAN'T BE TO EXCITING OR IT MAKES THE OTHER CHAPTERS LOOK LAME. SO R&R PLEASE. HELPS MOTIVATE THE AUTHORESS IF SHE KNOWS HER WORKS ARE LOVED :)**

**CURRENTLY WORKING ON THREE FANFICS, MY COSPLAY CHANNEL, AND SCHOOL. BUSY BUSY BUSY SO I'M SORRY IF UPDATES ARE SLOW. **


	2. Chapter 2

THE RETURN OF KIRA CH 2

PRC-HEEHEE

LIGHT-WHAT THE HELL! YOU ENDED A CHAPTER WITH ME BEING JUMPED!

PRC-YES. YES I DID. DO YOU KNOW BY WHO?

LIGHT-MISA?

PRC-NO LIGHT, SHE'S IN JAIL WITH MIKAMI. REMEBER YOU TURNED EM IN WHEN YOU GAVE UP BEING KIRA FOR L?

LIGHT-...OH YA

L-:)

LIGHT-SO WHO JUMPED ME THEN?

PRC-STARTS WITH A K.

LIGHT-?

PRC-ENDS IN I

LIGHT- *GASP* SHES HERE! HOLY SHIT

L-WHOS HERE? I'M CONFUSED. WHY IS LIGHT-KUN SO HAPPY?

PRC-YOU'LL SEE L. YOU'LL SEE NOW FOR MY AWESOME DISCALIMER. L?

L-NO. NOT TILL YOU TELL ME WHO SHE IS.

LIGHT-READ AND FIND OUT. REMEBER NO SPOILING FOR L-KUN. HAHAHAHAHA

L-FINE. PRC DOES NOT OWN DEATHNOTE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. SHE SIMPLY OWNS THE PLOT AND THE OC. NOW GET ON WITH IT. I WANT TO KNOW WHO SHE IS

LIGHT-PATIENCE L. ALL GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT. HAHA

Light's POV

"Light-kun. I'm back!"

I tried to place the voice. It seems familiar but I just couldn't seem to place it.

"Excuse me? But I have to ask that you get off my partner's back before he gets injured and then can't work." laughed matsuda.

With that the lite weight shifted from my back but the hands didn't move.

"Um I can't see." I said.

"I know. You have to figure out who I am first." said the small petite voice.

I knew that voice from somewhere, but where, I did not know.

"Hint?"

"I found myself a greenglass love!" laughed the voice.

Then it hit me. The voice, the line, it all came back to me.

"Funny, I found myself an emerald." I smiled.

L'S POV

I looked up stunned at the young woamn on Light's back. She was a petite young girl. No more then 21, which means she would be the same age as Light. She wore a fluffy green and black skirt over some Skin tight black jeans, complete with a tight black tank that huged her curvers perfectly. It was a very Misa-Misa like attire. Her short hair was a resilient red, cropped short in a stylish bob that ended just above her chin. She was a very attractive girl, not really his type thought. What he wanted to know, was why she hung on his Light that way. He felt jealousy shot up like a rocket. Which was silly, he knew it was, but that didn't change the facts.

"Hint?" asked Light tentaily.

"I found myself a greenglass love!" she laughed.

It was an odd sentence. Didn't make much sense. But Light seemed to know what it ment becuase his face lite up with a brilliant smile.

"Funny. I found myself and emerald." he reply

The woman laughed before uncovering his eyes. he turned to her and pulled her into a hug, which she gladly returned intamitly.

"Kiai! What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were in America for school." he exclamied.

"I was. But if finished last month. I decided I wanted to come back to Japan for work and such."

'Kiai? Who is this? Light has never mentioned anyone by that name before.' Kiai ran off into cheif Yagami's office.

"Mr. Yagami! ! I'm back!"

Kiai drug him out by his arm, smiling the whole way.

"Kiai! What a surprise. I didn't expect to see you here. Welcome back to Japan."

"Mr. Yagami! I want to go out with Light but he says he has to work, isn't there something you could do about that, please? Pretty please ?"

The cheif looked over at Light. 'Say no! NO! Don't let him go!'

"I suppose it would be OK. Light can take the rest of the day off. If Matsuda doesn't mind of course."

'Matsuda! Please say no. Light has to work on the L case. He has to do other cases. Plus he has plans with me. Say no!"

"Sure Light can go. We can pick this up tomorrow, since it is Kiai afterall." Matsuda laughed.

'No! NO! No matsuda. I needed you to tell him no. You were my last hope.' The depression and anger I feel was uncharacteristic. I don't understand what was wrong with him simply being around an obviously old friend. But I do. I feel betrayed that Light would go with her. With was stupid. Light was his boyfriend. She's just a friend. Nothing to worry about.

Lights POV

'So I get to spend the whole day with Kiai! awesome! Don't have to work, can just hang out and catch up, just like the good ol' days.' I looked over to L. I suddunly remembered!

"Sorry Kiai but no can do. I do have a date after all."

L's head shot up in confusion, then he smiled in understanding.

"Date? I don't understand." asked Kiai.

"This is Ryuzaki, my boyfriend. We have plans today. I'm real sorry, but I can't just blow him off this way." I replyed, enjoying how nice it felt to say that. It felt real good to tell her I wasn't single, that I had moved on. L smiled at me, obviously grateful that he was not forgotten.

"So you can't blow off one date? Not even for me? It's been years since we last saw each other Light! It's one date! Please?"

L's face dropped. Matsuda got real nervous and my dad shifted his feet nervously, obviously hoping that Kiai and I still had a chance. he would never say it out load, but he still hoped that I wasn't truley gay, that it was just a phase. Which was probably why I could take off for her but not L.

"No Kiai. I have plans today. We can try for tomorrow. You seem to forget, you live here now. We can hang when ever we please. So this can wait until tomorrow. It's great to see you though. I mean it. You look good and I can't wait for us to catch up, but it can wait one day."

"No Light. Kiai is correct. You are both clearly old friends and deserve to catch up. Plus I have things to do today. We can reschedual." said L softly

"Ryuzaki? Are you sure?" I asked, surprised. he dropped the -kun part. That's never good.

"Yes Light. I am sure. You go have fun. We can do this tomorrow."

Kiai's face lite up. Light couldn't help but feel a little sad. part of him wanted L to be selfish and demand he get my attention. But L's not like that.

"Oh thank you Ryuzaki! Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me!" exclaimed Kiai, hugging the man. The she grabbed my arm and towed me away.

L's POV

The way Light had spoken to Kiai made me greatly happy. It felt so good to hear how much Light had been looking forward to our evening like that. But I couldn't do that. They were clearluy old friends. It would not have been fair to take him away like that after she had come all this way to meet him. But L couldn't help but be saddened about how Light didn't fight to keep our date. But Light wasn't like that. he hates to disappoint people, which was why he had never told anyone he was gay until he started dating me. Kiai grabbed Light's arm and tugged him away, leaving L sad and very alone.

"SO, Mr. Yagami. Who was she?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"That was Kiai . She was Light's girlfriend for most his school. She had lasted the longest, lasting just under 4 years. well it was on and off for the first year and a half, which gave Light time for other people, but they had never actually broke up. For the second year and half of third they would take a break, see other people, but always came back to each other in the end. But then just before the midway point of their 3rd year of high school, she moved to America.(1) But they never officially broke up. She moved and he moved on. He dated one girl but she lasted maybe a month and a half, then came Misa. And now you."

**(1) one year from the Kira fiasco**

**So that's the new chapter. Man I am so ontop of things today, it's amzing. Got homework doen, finishing up a new chapter for the other side and this. HAHAHAHAH So what do ya think so far,hmmm? L's got some competition don't ya think. Hehe the actual plot should come in here during the next few chapters. Got to set the stage for Kira's big come back if ya know what I mean. lol so I should see you guys here soon. Weekends coming up and I really want to get back to regular updates. Makes me sad to realize that I have been totally ignoring my fanfiction site :( Oh and BTW I has Nos Betas so I cans nots edits as wells. :(  
><strong>


End file.
